


The Twins Fight (and Haruhi is a good big sister)

by DannyFANtom



Series: Little!Host Club [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFANtom/pseuds/DannyFANtom
Summary: The twins woke up big and spent all of Friday fighting.  It's up to Mommy and Daddy to get their boys happy again.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: Little!Host Club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451242
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	The Twins Fight (and Haruhi is a good big sister)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this story was part of a request from Little flower! I hope you dont mind that I changed it up just a bit to fit the plot!

Hikaru and Kaoru were NOT in good moods. That was the only thing they could agree on. They woke up completely irritated at the world and eachother. They spent the day ignoring eachother or picking at eachother. By the time school ended, they were both red faced and shaking with rage. 

Haruhi had already slipped and was playing with the babies. Huni was in a bouncer, cackling as Haruhi animatedly swung around a toy. Mori was laying on the ground cackling at the funny story she was telling. 

When Tamamki and Kyouya looked at the twins, they knew they had to intervene. Kyouya turned to Haruhi with a smile.

"Haruhi, can you keep an eye on you brothers really quick while we go calm down the twins?"

"I can do it mommy!"

"That's my girl. Now remember, dont try to use the knife. If you or your brothers want something come get me or daddy ok?" Haruhi nodded and turned back to her brothers to continue the story. Kyouya lead Hikaru to one room while Tamaki took Kaoru into another.

"Hikaru sweety what's wrong? Why are you and Kaoru so mad at eachother?"

"Because Kaoru is a crappy brother who complains about everything!" Kyouya sighed.

"Hika, that isnt nice nor is it true and you know that young man."

"Yes it is! I'm sick of him always messing-!" He stopped with wide eyes when he saw his mommy give the face that only the business Kyouya could make. Hikaru let out a sob. That sob was soon followed by another, and another, until Hikaru was sobbing into Kyouya's chest. 

"Oh honey. I know. It's been a long day huh?" The boy nodded and whimpered. 

"But that isnt any reason to take it out on your brother is it?" He sniffled and shook his head, not once moving it from Kyouya's chest.

"So don't you think you owe your brother an apology?" Hikaru nodded as his lip trembled 

"Good boy. Let's go see them in the living room."

While akyouyah had his talk with the oldest twin, Tamaki had the younger twin in another room having the same conversation.

"Kaoru darling, tell Daddy what's bothering you."

"Hikaru is the worst! He's so bossy and arrogant all the time! I hate him!"

"Now Kaoru, we both know you dont mean that. You and I both know you love your brother jsut as much as he loves you." Tears sprang up in the twin's eyes.

"Do you think it was very nice to talk about your brother that way?" Kaoru looked down and shook his head, letting out hiccups of emotional pain force themselves out.

"Do you think you're just being mean because you woke up grumpy?" Kaoru nodded, hugging his Daddy close.

"I know, we all have bad days sugar plum. But we cant take it out on the people we love. Instead we have to talk to them about it and see if they can help us. Ok?" Kaoru nodded. Tamaki smiled.

"Wonderful! Now let go in the living room and apologize to your twin. Then we can have some lunch.

And even still, while these two conversations were happening, a third, more childish conversation was going on in the living room

Huni started whining and reaching for some cake while Takashi's belly rumbled. He looked up at his big sister.

"Hawuhi we'we hungy!" Zharuhi beamed and jumped up. Finally! A chance to prove to mommy and daddy that she was a big girl!

"Don't worry Takashi! I'll go make some samiches!" She struggled to grab everything, but soon enough she had bread, peanut butter, and jelly out.

It would be at the most disastrous moment that these three seperated conversations would blend into one mess.

While the twins were sobbing in each others arms, the care givers looked around the room in shock. Mori had peanut butter in his hair and all over his face, Huni was squishing jelly onto his tray, and haruhi stood at the counter with two empty jars. The two crossed their arms.

"Haruhi, what happened here?" She crossed her arms behind her back and looked down.

"Takashi an' Huni were hungry so I wanted ta make some food! Since you and Daddy were busy." Kyouya sighed with a small smile.

"Thank you dear, but you're far to little to make lunch." She opened her mouth in defiance. But before she could, Daddy stepped in.

"You may be a big girl, but you need to let mommy or I take care of that ok? Now I think you all need a bath."

"And a short time out for kind hearted little girls." Mommy kissed her nsoe as she pouted. So as the boys were playing in fresh pajamas and clean faces, she pouted in the timeout corner for the start of her ren minute time out.


End file.
